Looking Back
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Riley looks back on his adventures with two certain children, and looks forward to the adventures of his own child. Lots of funny references. COMPLETED


**Riley's remembers his adventures with Ben and Abi's son, Matthew. Small appearances from Matt's sister, Gabrielle, and Skye, Riley's daughter.  
Sam  
xx**

Matthew Patrick Michael Gates. He's Ben and Abigail's first kid, and for a kid, he's pretty fun. For the first few weeks, it got a bit repetitive, all you did was hold him, and all he did was cry. If I have to admit it, he was quiet a cute baby as well. Big blue eyes and a small fuzz of blonde hair, he looked so much like Abi, except the small difference of being male. He had a chubby face as well.

He used to suck on his fingers more than he sucked on his pacifier, which was really annoying when you would pick him up to make a fuss of him, and he would pull on your ears, or poke you in the eye, with a slimy hand covered in dribble.

I couldn't wait to teach him things. How to annoy his parents but shift the blame, how to appreciate history, well, if Ben and Abi didn't beat me to it, there was so many things I could teach him. Of course, Ben didn't mind me teaching things to him, and Abi didn't mind. She just didn't like it when I told him why I hated the dentist and it rubbed off on him a bit... Ok, maybe it rubbed off on him a lot, too much. So for a few years, I had to take him to the dentist, because no one else could stand to take him, not that I liked it. But we always went out for ice creams after, to wash out that horrible taste of rubber gloves.

I loved spending time with him, he was my godchild, almost a nephew to me. I saw him more than I saw my real nephews (does that make me a bad uncle for admitting that?) but yet I looked after him like he was the little brother I never had.

When he was really young, and Ben and Abi wanted a night out, they would leave him with me, and he would cry and cry and scream and cry some more because he missed his Mom and Dad and his little fists would hold onto my t-shirt when he was crying, and later on, when I was sitting watching TV, his eyes would droop, and he would fall asleep on my stomach, and his hand would still hold my t-shirt. It was amazing the amount of time he would cry for! But as soon as Mommy was home, that was it, all smily and happy for Mommy. He still is a Mommy's boy. Gaby is a Daddy's girl through and through, no doubt in that. She's not one for running in the mud, even though she's only six now, and she is still in her pretty dress phase. Matt, well, he's just Matt.

When he was two, he brought a frog into the house from the garden. That's something most people's cats do. Not our cat though, our cat runs away from frogs, he's scared stiff of them. Matt loves them though. Another cat had got to this one pretty bad (it only had one leg and was leaking frog gunge all over Matt's clothes) but he brought it in, and hid with it when me and Ben tried to get him to put it back in the garden and clean him up before Abigail got home from work. When we finally found him sitting under Ben and Abi's bed, he had made him a house out of one of Abi's favourite shoes, (which for the record never was worn again because they went, ahem, 'missing'). But unfortunately, the frog was already dead when he brought it inside, and we all had to stand in the cold and have a funeral for poor old Hoppy in the middle of December. I can't complain though, its good that he's nice to animals, rather than Gaby who likes dogs, and _only_ dogs. They'll probably end up getting her one soon, just to stop her moaning at the cat. Mind you, she'll probably try to get the dog to kill the cat (if she doesn't do it herself first).

When Abigail first had Gaby, Matt never left her side. If someone took her into another room, he would follow. It was strange, I think he definately gets that from Abi's brother, Michael. He definately doesn't get it from anyone else. Especially not me, I couldn't stand my sisters when they were younger. Come to think of it, I can't stand them all now. They still try to baby me, smooth my hair down where it sticks up, even their kids get out of that, why should I have to put up with it?

They're growing up now. Gaby is six, Matt is ten. But to me Abi and Ben, they will always be babies. I don't look into their cribs at night anymore like I used to when I was babysitting. I still babysit for them, and I will for years to come no matter what, but I'm a dad myself now. I look into my daughters crib, my lovely little Skye, and I wonder of all the adventures we will have as she grows up. Whether she will have adventures of her own with Gaby and Matt, what am I thinking? She's a Poole, and they are Gateses, of course they will have their adventures. It's like, in their blood or something to have adventures. If they don't, I might set them up one, but I can't think of any now, so I'll do an easter egg hunt in the gardens for them, they'll be out there for days in that huge garden(come to think of it, we're still finding the ones from before Gaby was born). Oh well, they've been good years, and there will always be more years to come.


End file.
